


归墟

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 街坊邻居说，维罗纳来了个奇怪的老人。





	归墟

**Author's Note:**

> “时间都停了/他们都回来了/怀念的人啊/等你的来到” [1]

-

街坊邻居说，维罗纳来了个奇怪的老人。

一个蒙太古家的女孩在归家途中走过墓园的时候，发现他昏倒在墓园正中的雕像前。她叫来了神父，神父通知了艾斯卡勒斯的亲王。他们很快发现没有人认识这个老人，一致决定把他当作一名来自异乡的客人来接待。老人被送到艾斯卡勒斯的宅邸，神父为他做过检查之后宣布他的身体并无大碍，只是陷入了深沉的睡眠。

至于他为什么会来到维罗纳，又为什么会在墓园沉沉睡去，并没有人知道。神父守在他身边，等待他的病人醒来。

老人在那天下午苏醒。他眼神涣散，耷拉着眉毛，脸上的每一条皱纹都仿佛在诉说着他心灵的疲惫。他注视神父良久，喃喃问，我是在维罗纳吗？

是的。神父说。欢迎您来到维罗纳，有什么我可以为您做的吗？

劳驾……为我准备一顿饭吧。我很饿了。

老人声音沙哑，说话也断断续续的。神父退出了房间，去招呼艾斯卡勒斯的厨子，并且去告知亲王他的客人醒来了。于是亲王赶到了老人的客房，把他请到艾斯卡勒斯宅邸的饭厅。

您是从什么地方来的？在等待饭菜端上桌时，年轻的亲王问他。

老人坐在桌边，耷拉着脑袋。蓬松散乱的白发垂在他额前，遮住了他眼中的神色。

我忘记了……他艰难低语。

-

老人忘记了自己的名字，也忘记了自己从哪里来，亲王只得把他在自己的宅邸安顿下来。所幸他也安静，作息规律，因而他的出现也没有给邻居们的生活带来太多改变。起初还偶尔会有些年轻人出于好奇来拜访他，试着问他一些问题，却只发现老人的记忆近乎完全空白。

记忆就像是尘封多年的匣子，所有人都知道里面存放着珍贵的东西，但不论是谁都没有能将其开启的钥匙。于是年轻人们的注意力也不在他身上了，生活恢复了原状。他的到来犹如石头投进湖水，泛起涟漪却最终归于平静。

只是蒙太古们时常看到他在蒙太古伯爵宅邸附近的街道上徘徊。老人拄着拐杖，走走停停，仍低着头，像是在地上找寻自己的记忆一样。终于有一个蒙太古家的男孩按捺不住自己的好奇心，走到老人身前，扬起稚嫩的脸庞问道：

您为什么总在这一片散步呢？

老人的动作停住了。他注视男孩良久，眨了眨浑浊的双眼，定了定神回答道：

因为我的家在这里……

还没有等到男孩提出下一个问题，他就慢慢地绕开男孩离开了。拐杖敲在年头久远的石板路上，一下一下，渐行渐微。

-

老人也会去咖啡馆。他总是买上一杯苦涩的咖啡，坐在广场边露天的座位上，直到夕阳西下。久而久之，咖啡馆的店员已经认识他，会在他来之前就准备好他想要的；广场边的一只年迈的野猫也认识他，会在他坐下之后慢慢地走到他脚边喵喵叫。这时老人就会小心地把猫抱起来，让它得以在桌上趴下，靠在老人身边呼呼大睡。

老人抚摩着老猫已经黯淡打结的毛，小口抿着咖啡，看着流云和时光一并逝去。又或许于他而言，对时间的感觉也已经随记忆一并失去。

-

后来又有一天，老人仍旧坐在广场边，不知怎的落入了昏昏沉沉的睡眠。树的影子慢慢爬过他的脚边，鸽子扑棱棱飞过天空的声音把他从午后的小憩中惊醒；老猫也醒了，摇摇晃晃地坐起来昂着头对着鸟直叫。老人抬起头，看到一个年轻人从不知哪家的院子里翻出，轻巧地落在地上。他揉了揉眼睛，在模糊的视野中目送年轻人消失在街道的转角后。

那年轻人的身影，他分明是见过的。那还是在很多很多年以前，在他曾经与朋友的年岁加起来将将多过四十岁的日子[3]，在他们意气风发、分明一无所有却妄想拥有全世界的时光，在他们本以为爱情、仇恨和死亡都很遥远的时候。他仍记得那天晚上虽嘴上调侃讥讽，却仍旧和朋友一起抬起年轻人，帮他踩上围墙翻进那户人家的后院。

只是后来他的朋友们永远停留在年少的岁月里了。

-

老猫似乎读懂了老人的情绪，嘶哑地叫着，跳上老人的膝头。老人抱着猫，只长长地叹气。梦境、舞会、决斗、流放、报信、殉情……所有的记忆都涌上了他的心头。那时他身处以恨为名的风暴中心，身边一片死寂[2]；当风暴终于散去，他拨云见日，恍然意识到自己是唯一的幸存者。

班伏里奥鼻子一酸。

他想哭，可是已经没有人能与他分享那一份记忆了。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 五月天《干杯》  
[2] “In the eye of a hurricane, there was quiet.”——《hurricane》（出自Hamilton）  
[3] 略微修改化用了《悲惨世界》中街垒日当晚青年们歌唱的热安的诗，原句为“那时你的年龄我的年龄，加起来还不足四十岁，在我们简陋的小家里，即使寒冬也春意融融（潘丽珍译本）”


End file.
